<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kenma meets child Kuroo by LiloLil2007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296512">Kenma meets child Kuroo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloLil2007/pseuds/LiloLil2007'>LiloLil2007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Kuroo Tetsurou, Cute Kids, Happy Ending, Other, POV Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloLil2007/pseuds/LiloLil2007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma just wanted to come back home from a long day of work until he finds a child crying in an alley. Kuroo had get separated from his parents and Kenma cheers him up basically.</p><p>not very long sorry.</p><p>I also suck at descriptions so sorry again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long night for kenma, and he was more than ready to go home and settle down for the evening. In fact he was just planning what he was going to order for take out when a small sniffle for a nearby alley way had him stopping in his tracks. Checking his phone he confirmed it indeed was too early for any nocturnal animal to be stirring. He was torn, go home to a nice relaxing evening like he had initially planned or go and investigate the sniffling. But, Kenma’s curiosity and guilt got the better of him and he started to make his way over to the sound of the sniffling. </p><p>The closer he got whatever was behind the noise seemed to realise he was there and quickly attempted to quiet down. However, its attempts were futile as its distress was making it hard to keep quiet so the occasional sob or whimper escaped what kenma now believed to be a child’s mouth. “Hey there, I’m Kenma I’m not gonna hurt you I just wanna help” it came out slightly louder than he had wanted it too accidentally frightening what he confirmed was a child. The kid appeared to be around seven or eight and seemed well dressed and cared for, but looks can be deceiving. “I’m going to come a little closer is that okay?” this time Kenma had successfully managed to sound kind and quiet and the little boy nodded. Scooting closer to the boy he could clearly see tear tracks streaming down his face, what had happened to this kid? Why was he out alone in the dark? “What's your name kid?” he hesitantly asked not wanting to scare this child anymore than he clearly was. “Kuroo” okay, so nowo the kid had a name and he could figure out where his parents were. “It's nice to meet you Kuroo, do you think you could tell me where your parents are?” the smaller figure nodded before verbally answering “ the last time I saw them we were at the shopping centre but ran away ‘cause they wouldn't buy me this really cool new volleyball i wanted. I had done all my chores that mornin’ and everything! They’re just big meanies”. Oh, Kenma thought, so he just threw a tantrum and ran away. I could easily deal with this now, just go to the mall and hand the kid over. “Okay kid, i'm gonna take you back to the shopping centre now , okay, I’m gonna find your parents and give you back to them” that seemed like the reasonable thing to do and Kenma was quite proud of himself for how well he was handling the situation until he saw Kuroo’s reaction. “NO! I can’t go back! Not now! They’re gonna hate me!” Kuroo was sobbing at this point and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle the situation anymore. “Hey it's okay I’m sure they dont hate you, they’re probably just really worried that's all” again this seemed like a decent response and it seemed it was as Kuroo had stopped crying now seemed slightly happier. “Really” oh my goodness this boy is adorable Kenma couldn't help but think. “I do think that Kuroo '' all sadness seemed to melt off of the child's face as those words were out of his lips. “Ready to go find your parents now?” Kuroo thought for a second before nodding, wiping his cheeks of any remaining tears “yea”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kuroo finds his mum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma and Kuroo finally manage to find his parent.</p><p>its not very long sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late by the time the two boys had made it back to the shopping centre. Most things were already shut but there were a few stragglers still around and about. “Alright Kuroo, where did you lose your parents?” he was slightly unsure of what to do now they were in the shopping centre. “By the sports shop” it came out mixed with sniffles and Kenma handed him a tissue to blow his nose with. “Do you know which sports shop?” Kuroo shook his head in response and it finally hit him how difficult this was going to be. Especially if his parents thought he was some sort of pedo or something. “Okay so why don’t we walk to all the sports shops and hope they’re still there” he couldn’t go wrong with just walking could he? But what if his parents thought he did something to Kuroo because he is crying? No no I’m sure they’ll infer that he was only crying because he missed them. Right, Kuroo is a lovely boy. They must be decent people to raise such a nice person. And so he led the child away to the nearest sports shop. God he hated sport, in all honesty he couldn't understand why a person could get so upset over a volleyball but that wasn't the pressing matter at hand here.  </p><p>They had been walking for a good twenty minutes (it was a pretty big shopping centre with far too many sports shop) but so far they had no luck finding Kuroo’s parents. They were about to give up and go to security or the police (Kenma didn't exactly trust them but he needed to find the kids parents) when a scream sounded through the place. “KUROO you silly little boy why on earth did you run away, and who on earth did you drag into this?!” he turned around to find an aged lady with the same colour eyes as Kuroo, he was going to assume this woman was his mother. “Sorry mum” sounded a lot meeker than he had been talking only mere minutes ago. A sigh escaped her chapped lips before she said “it's alright, just don't do it again. I’m glad you're alright though. Come on your father is with the police, you’ve given us quite the scare!” Kenma didn't think that the lady had noticed him yet or if she had been ignoring him. “Thanks Kenma” it was Kuroo, the lady seems to have noticed him now and looked confused. Not that he could blame her, her child had ran away and was returned by a stranger she had never met before. Plus her son was thanking him! It must have been a long day for her. “Err right, thanks sir?” her eyes kept on darting between Kuroo and Kenma as if to figure out what had happened in the time her child was missing. “He found me crying in an alley, he cheered me up before taking me here mum. He’s really nice. Do you think he’ll play volleyball with me?” he visibly shuddered at the thought of playing a sport. “ no hon, i don't think he will. Not let go before your father worries even more than he does.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>